


Cookie Run: Modern AU | Memory Backlog

by DerpAWorld1000



Series: Cookie Run: Modern AU (by DerpAWorld1000) [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Assassins & Hitmen, Dialogue Heavy, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpAWorld1000/pseuds/DerpAWorld1000
Summary: A series of memories from https://askcookierunmodernau.tumblr.com/ by yours truly. Archive Warnings may change overtime.These memories take place before the current time of Cookie Run: Modern AU. Basically an insight of backstories and relationship histories of some of the cookies.
Series: Cookie Run: Modern AU (by DerpAWorld1000) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177880
Kudos: 2





	Cookie Run: Modern AU | Memory Backlog

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU created by yours truly. I decided to put the dialogues and memories here on AO3 because why not. No harm in doing so. Some things may be out of context, so if there’s parts that seem like it’s missing something, that’s why.
> 
> (Also some ships are canon in this AU, popular or unpopular, please don’t start shipping wars.)  
> Chapter Management

****

**Lobster** **:** Look, I know it sounds dumb-

 **Dark Choco** **:** It is dumb. You could’ve just shaken the damn thing.

 **Lobster :** Punching it was more efficient. T3T

 **Dark Choco** **:** sigh 

**Lobster** **:** I mean, it did rob me of my money soooooo.

 **Dark Choco** **:** It was still unnecessary.

 **Dark Choco** **:** … And I’m still trying to figure out how to reattach it…

 **Lobster** **:** Uhhh- ~~I swear, my girlfriend made this for me and told me everything I needed to know about this. How am I forgetting-~~

 **Dark Choco** **:** … Did you get the snack?

 **Lobster** **:** Yea, right here. Chips. :]

 **Dark Choco** **:** He just watches as Lobster pours the rest of the crumbs into their mouth.

… Ew.

 **Lobster** **:** Oh hush. You’d do it too.

 **Dark Choco** **:** As if.

 **Lobster** **:** …

 **Lobster** **:** Anddddd the thing was half-fucking empty.

 **Dark Choco** **:** Pfffttt.

 **Lobster** **:** Rude.

 **Lobster :** They take another peek into the bag. No crumbs. It really is empty.

 **Dark Choco** **:** Of course it is, you inhaled it all like it was nothing.

 **Lobster :** Well it was nothing. 030

 **Dark Choco** **:** … You said your girlfriend made this arm for you..?

 **Lobster** **:** Yeah- Oh god I shouldn’t have punched the machine then. This was her gift to me. 

**Dark Choco** **:** At least you’re lucky enough to have someone fix it. I don’t think the others know anything about mechanics.

 **Lobster** **:** … Hnnnrbrh.

 **Licorice** **:** He pops his head into the room. You two done chit chatting? You both got a mission to do from boss.

 **Lobster** **:** Tell her we’ll be right there. I’m getting my arm fixed.

 **Licorice** **:** Hurry up then. She ain’t patient. He skitters off. 

**Lobster** **:** He rolls his eyes. Hm, you done yet?

 **Dark Choco** **:** Yup.

 **Lobster** **:** Good lord. Uhhhh, thanks.

 **Dark Choco** **:** Don’t do it again.

 **Lobster** **:** Fine fine. I won’t punch another vending machine.

 **Lobster** **:** Let’s go.

 **Dark Choco** **:** I’ll follow.


End file.
